


Slow Hands

by LovelyGarnet, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/pseuds/LovelyGarnet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Tony loved kissing Peter and the thought of doing more sent an almost terrifying thrill rushing through him. He would do everything in his power to make Peter feel as loved as Tony felt."It's a date then, sweetheart," Tony confirmed, "Dinner with the most handsome man in the world and then after… Whatever you want, baby. I'll make it happen just to see a smile on your face."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192
Collections: Starker Hugs & Kisses 2020





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castronomicaaal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/gifts).



> Mads: We teamed up thinking we can get this prompt out fast! Instead, we pulled a purely Mads and Garnet move and ended up doubling the word count. Woops! But it's worth it. We had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> Garnet: As always, writing with Mads is too much fun to stop. This is a Valentine's gift for the amazing Castro, but it also was for me too, since writing it made me beyond happy. Happy Valentine's day ❤️

Tony had an entire theater system on one of the floors in the tower. And yet, here he was in the privacy of his own penthouse, watching Wall-E on his big-screen TV.

The reason for this was the young man curled up in his arms. They had just finished a long day in the lab, several hours of shop talk, upgrades being planned then put into motion.

Put into words, six hours sounded way too long for a lab session but for Tony, the time had really flown.

He had never met anyone quite like Peter and yes, people could argue that they were very much alike. Both geniuses in their own right and both striving for the good of the world.

Well, Tony strived. He was pretty sure that Peter _was_ just good incarnate but that was an argument for another day.

The point was, Peter was his reason for doing a lot of things. And if his boyfriend wanted to watch Wall-E just because Tony hadn't seen it before, then they'd watch Wall-E even if his arm was going slightly numb from Peter laying on it.

It was still a bit chilly during February so a nice, thick blanket kept the warmth trapped between them. Tony shifted a bit to get some of the blood circulating but then resettled his arm so it curled around Peter's waist. Problem solved.

"This is actually pretty… cute," Tony remarked. "You know, we can probably build our own version of Wall-E. Dumm-E and U would be ecstatic about having a little brother. And FRIDAY and Karen could be big sisters."

The young man next to him remained unresponsive for a short while. Big brown eyes were glued on the huge screen, yet looks were quite deceiving since his thoughts were focused elsewhere.

"Hm?" Peter's eyebrows climbed up a little as he finally came back to the present.

A smile spread across his soft lips upon realizing Tony's entertaining proposition. Even more than that, Peter was delighted that his boyfriend was enjoying the movie he had picked.

It was easy for him to draw out the parallels between Wall-E and himself and, of course, EVE and Tony.

The man was the definition of amazing, he was brighter than the sky's brightest star. A hero to all. To Peter. And way, _way_ more than that.

"Glad you like it," His smile curved wider, perfectly white teeth flashing with his grin. "Getting all kinds of ideas, are you?" Peter's eagerness for Tony's creative projects was painfully obvious, always had been.

This time he was distracted, however.

Valentine's was only a few days away and they hadn't spoken a word about it. Maybe Tony didn't like that stuff. Maybe he was busy. But Peter, being the hopeless romantic that he was, was sweating bullets over it.

They had been on dates before, sure they had. But this date… this date would be different.

Nervously, he cleared his throat before attempting to go on.

"Uhm… What about EVE, though? Can we make her, too? I think Wall-E would be… lonely without her."

Instead of a facepalm, he let his eyes slip shut for a moment too long. Was he really trying to talk his way to a Valentine's date with Tony like this?

_Real smooth, Peter. Real smooth._

"We could–" Again, he had to clear his throat since it was getting so dry from the nervousness. "We could… brainstorm about it. On… Friday?"

His eyes darted back to Tony.

His effort at being nonchalant and discreet only made the layers behind Peter's words exceedingly apparent.

Friday…

Tony hummed at the thought, mind already whirling with possible schematics and cozy little workshop dates. It wasn't unusual at all for the pair to have multiple lab days. Maybe they wouldn't go so hard at it on Friday since today was rather long.

He could take them out to eat, somewhere a bit private so people wouldn't sneak pictures of them. It was the least he could do considering what he had planned for Valentine's Day–

Wait. Valentine's Day. When was that again?

It was on… Friday.

The older man had at least ten different reminders for the things he needed to do. Double, triple check his reservation. Make sure his gifts were still ready to go. So many things but then…

Tony brushed aside a stray curl as he considered.

Was Peter hinting at just staying in for Valentine's Day? It wasn't Tony's original plan but he could roll with it.

"We can if that's what you wanna do on Valentine's Day," Tony mused. "Don't wanna do anything special? Maybe a candlelit dinner, a breathtaking view of the city… We can talk about making Wall-E and EVE there, too."

Peter's eyes grew from wide to wider as he listened to Tony speak, ears perked up, fully engaged antennas. With his breath caught somewhere in his throat, Peter was certain that if he tried to answer only an excited squeal would come out.

The older man shifted a bit so that he could look Peter in the eye. He was surprised to find the normally giddy man looking anxious. Another thought crossed his mind.

"Wait– Did I not ask you about going to dinner with me on Valentine's Day?" It was with a startling sense of mortification that Tony realized he did exactly that.

They had been together for almost a year, just shy a couple months actually. And Tony… Tony, the futurist, Tony the person who tended to go overboard and plan things way ahead, had made reservations for Valentine's Day six months in advance.

The only problem was, he had forgotten to clue Peter in on it.

Heat had crept up on Peter's cheeks when he finally managed to shake his head at the man. His eyes were still big and his lips agape. And then, slowly, the corners of his mouth turned up to form a perfect smile; a smile full of delight, of fuzzy feelings that had his heart skipping a beat and his belly fill with butterflies.

"I want that!" He erupted, glowing with excitement, "A-a… a candlelit dinner!"

Taken by surprise, Peter pushed himself against Tony until the man laid flat on the couch and he, on top of him.

"I can't believe you forgot to tell me!" His chest vibrated with joyful laughter even though the tone of his voice resembled a whine.

Tony was surprised by the strength of his reaction. The boy had gone from shy and a bit cautious to being a ball of energy.

It was no wonder though if Tony had made such a blunder.

He smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend, pushing himself up so that Peter straddled his hips.

"Sorry, kiddo," Tony said. He cupped Peter's cheeks and leaned in to gently kiss his forehead. When he pulled back, he joked, "Can't even blame my old age for this one, I've always been like this. Skipping to part 8 without checking in on part 1, 2, 3."

He wanted to do better though, needed to do better because his actions had caused Peter some anxiety.

Peter looked back at the man of his dreams. His sparkling eyes roamed freely along the beautiful, breathtaking features that he adored.

His heart struck gaze paused here and there, on the deep wrinkles that formed close to Tony's eyes, on the grey hairs of his beard and mustache… On his soft, desirable lips.

"I, uhm…" Peter was clearly lost, captivated by the man before him. His eyelids fell a bit as the color of his cheeks deepened. "I was thinking… maybe afterward, we could come back here."

This time, Peter's voice was quiet. Too quiet. Full of significance that was too much for the young man to phrase.

With that, Peter's gaze fled to look at his fingers that fidgeted with the small buttons of Tony's shirt, close to his collar.

"I was thinking… maybe we could spend the night together." He meant more than he was saying, trusting in the flickering hope that Tony understood that.

With his bottom lip caught under his teeth, Peter peeked at the man again to catch his reaction.

There was no denying just exactly what Peter meant by those words. And with the younger man pressed against him, it was a temptation unlike any other.

Tony had to close his eyes and take in a deep breath. His initial reaction was to shout for joy, to tumble Peter onto his back and kiss him. Give kiss after kiss after kiss until they were both breathless from it.

When he opened his eyes, the desire was there but he kept himself under control.

This was a serious matter and even though such talk usually made his skin crawl, the last thing Tony wanted was to fuck up what they had. He didn't want Peter to have any regrets.

"I would want to," Tony said, first and foremost. There was no way he'd let Peter think he didn't want him in any shape or form. "But we don't have to, baby. Just because it's Valentine's Day… We don't have to do that. I'd be happy if you just wanted to do this… You can sleep in my arms, just let me hold you at night and that'll be more than enough for me."

This… Just being together. Laughing. Talking. building amazing things together. Watching silly and heartfelt movies about robots.

Peter nodded; a gentle gesture, despite the fact that his heart was pounding so loudly that he wondered if Tony could hear it.

They had been together for almost a year, Peter was well past the age of consent and yet… they hadn't been intimate past a certain point. It was not because Peter didn't want to, but perhaps, there had never been the right place for it, the right time.

Or perhaps, he was too nervous. Intimacy was a complicated thing, even a kiss was enough to overwhelm Peter.

But Tony had been so patient. Never pushing for more, he always took care of him.

"I know," Peter replied softly, as he cuddled closer. He rested his chin on Tony's shoulder and his fingers caressed the nape of the man's neck, rubbing a little rougher into the skin.

"But I… I want this," he whispered and his lips touched just under Tony's ear. "I'm ready."

Was he? A deep, aching desire surely told him as much, but his heart pounded frantically at the very thought. It was almost frustrating that Tony could be so patient and composed when his own body was going haywire.

But at the same time, this calmness, this control, was what drew Peter in. What ultimately lulled the craziness and made him feel safe.

Tony's arms tightened around Peter's waist and his hand came up to stroke through his thick curls of hair.

"Leave it up to me," Tony told him sincerely. "I'll take care of you, baby. We can go as slow or as fast as you need."

He gently nuzzled against the other's face, then turned so their lips could brush together softly. It was far from their first kiss but it was still just as sweet, just as exciting. Just as addicting.

Tony loved kissing Peter and the thought of doing more sent an almost terrifying thrill rushing through him. He would do everything in his power to make Peter feel as loved as Tony felt.

"It's a date then, sweetheart," Tony confirmed, "Dinner with the most handsome man in the world and then after… Whatever you want, baby. I'll make it happen just to see a smile on your face."

As if to make Tony's wish come true, a smile spread across Peter's lips. Those tender words, those touches they shared were so deeply treasured. Powerful enough to soothe away all worries.

"You are not the most handsome man in the world," he liked to counter Tony's jests about vanity.

Looking deep into his eyes, with his own, overly honest, he answered with a smirk.

"You're the most handsome in the universe, in all the universes."

Peter left another chaste kiss on Tony's lips, soft and sweet, making it known that he meant every word.

At that, Tony let out a truly genuine laugh.

Then he did exactly as his desires urged him to. He tumbled Peter onto his back, almost losing balance himself. With his boyfriend vulnerable and laid out beneath him, Tony leaned close and– booped him on the nose.

"I was talking about you, underoos," Tony chuckled. "But if you're happy to share the title, I'd be more than happy to take it up."

A bit startled, Peter looked up at him with dewy-eyed innocence. It didn't take long for him to catch up, though, and soon he was smiling widely, blushing warmly at the man above.

There it was again, his hammering heartbeat. Tony's weight on top of him sent every inch of his body in overdrive. His lower half had no quarrels, no ounce of hesitation or regard over his embarrassment. In a second, his pants were becoming tight and uncomfortable.

"Yeah…" Peter answered hazily, brown eyes focused on Tony's lips in a silent plea.

Another soft, gentle kiss followed, then Tony smiled and sat up.

"I'll get us some more snacks. Rewind the movie a bit? Gotta finish it if we wanna be serious about building our own."

He'd brave the cold for more snacks and maybe the chill would help cool off some of his growing desires. With that, Tony got up but he made sure to keep the blanket tucked around the younger man.

Peter was thankful for it, as he sat up too, following Tony around with his adoring gaze. Thankful because the tent in his jeans was still successfully hidden.

He squeezed a pillow into his arms to release some of the tension. Raging hormones were very often the reason these hugs had to be cut short. But Tony never embarrassed him for it.

"Don't be long," the young man waved a hand while still trying to calm down. "Or I might come looking."

He gestured with his chin, and once Tony left, allowed his lungs to empty the heavy, love struck sigh that he had been keeping in since the start of the movie.

Tony's laughter could be heard from the kitchen but he returned quickly enough with a refilled bowl of popcorn. He kissed Peter's temple and passed him the bowl.

He rejoined him under the blanket and casually laid his arm behind the other's shoulder.

"You keep making threats like that and you'll see where it gets you," Tony grinned, then he turned back to the movie. "Okay, Friday, baby, hit that play button."

He had so many plans in motion leading up to Valentine's Day. He could only hope those plans weren't overkill, but as far as he was concerned, Valentine's Day was the perfect excuse to shower Peter with love.

* * *

Tony had always been a generous person and towards those he kept close to his heart, that meant he'd shower them with gifts.

Holidays like birthdays, Valentine's Day, and Christmas were all excuses to do so. Truthfully though, he didn't need a holiday to show his appreciation. If he saw something that made him think of them, he'd buy it. If he thought up of something he could build, he'd build it.

It was that simple.

Peter was different though. No matter how many thoughts were crowding in his head, how many plans or schematics pulling themselves together in his mind, Peter Parker was there in the center of it all.

Tony had a plan for Valentine's Day and the last few days leading to it were very much included in them.

He sent roses. Not just the traditional red, but pinks and whites, yellows… Basically, a whole rainbow of roses. Each one had a note, handwritten personally by Tony and reminding Peter just what he adored about him. His smile, his laughter, his sharp, brilliant mind. Even just the way he pouted or grumbled when things didn't go exactly as planned.

Tony loved it all.

He sent chocolates and treats. Made sure Peter and May had nice breakfasts waiting for them in the morning. And during lunch, when Peter was studying or getting out of class, Tony would drop by and spend time with him.

One of those evenings, Tony took Peter to get a nice suit. It wasn't the first time Tony did it since there were plenty of events the Avengers had to attend, but this was more personal.

This was just for them.

Tony guided Peter through the process and together, they picked out a nice form fitting suit for their date. The look in his eyes was more than enough to convince anyone that Tony Stark was well and truly gone over this man.

And after, he took Peter out on the town. Nothing too fancy and nothing too exhausting. Their big day was on Friday so these were just small little things that Tony did to ease the building anticipation they both felt.

Thursday night, he dropped Peter off at the apartment. The suit had been tailored and ready for use. Tony may have helped to choose it, but he hadn't seen Peter wear it yet.

Tomorrow.

"Get some rest, sweetheart," Tony said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

Peter was glowing, a glow that many chased after in their life but only few were lucky enough to achieve. It spoke of things too dear for words, of having everything when his young heart was only in need of Tony.

That's what Tony was, his everything.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, boss." Peter grinned at his own little tease, and reached for the handle but stopped.

His eyes darted back, gravitated towards Tony. Playful and full of admiration, they said those three words that the two had shared plenty of times. Yet it was not enough, it would never be.

He watched the man go down the few stairs and before it was too late, Peter ran after him.

"Hey, you forgot something!" He called out to attract Tony's attention. As the older man turned, he was met with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Peter whispered gently into it and just as quickly stormed back up the stairs, grinning to himself so widely that his cheeks were hurting.

That same night Peter was too excited to sleep. His palm rested on his chest that raced while he stared up at the dark ceiling. It was still decorated with little stars from when he was younger. When going to space was still a dream and nothing more.

He laid there for hours but it felt as if it was minutes. Tony held all his thoughts captive, their date and… what would follow.

Despite getting little sleep, Peter's youth gave him enough freshness the next day. He couldn't keep still through the morning and afternoon, and when it was still far too early he started getting dressed.

The suit was a marvel. A beautiful cream color that they had picked out together, its fabric one of the most expensive and finest in New York.

And yet, in some mind blowing way, while wearing it Peter managed to make it look like clothes hanging on a hanger.

"Oh no…" he palmed his cheeks while checking himself out in the mirror. "No, no, no…" The reflection stared back at him, full of rising doubts.

A clown, that's what he looked like. The resemblance was uncanny and Peter would rather hide in his room than let Tony see him this way.

Just then, when he was about to shed the jacket of the suit, his aunt came through the door.

"Oh my!" She gasped with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Nonono, don't say a word," Peter rushed to object, but his aunt had other plans.

She circled around and adjusted the suit on his shoulders. It fit like a glove - she could see it even if Peter's eyes refused to do so.

"You look stunning, dear. We just need to push your hair back… look at that," Without waiting for his permission her fingers work his curls back to give him a more sophisticated look.

A scoff pushed up Peter's lungs, but he gave in a little. "I just… I need everything to be perfect." he sighed, "Tony deserves perfect."

"Then he's lucky to have you, don't you think?" May smiled warmly and rubbed Peter's tense shoulders. "Are you sure there isn't something else that is bothering you, dear?"

They both knew she could read him like an open book, yet Peter shook his head. "Thanks," he answered quietly, a way for him to ask for his privacy back.

Once alone, Peter rubbed his sweaty fingers together, he was so excited that his blood raced, pumped full of adrenaline. The time was getting nearer and anticipation grew greater and greater inside his heart.

But, what if nothing worked out as planned? What if aliens came down and ruined their dinner! What if… what if he was a disaster in bed? Was it really a good idea? Was it really the right time?

The doubts were like a storm of crows and not before long, Peter was taking the jacket off again. Convinced of how absurd it looked, he left it on the bed.

His eyes caught glimpse of the photo he had printed, Tony and him, in their superhero suits, posing for a selfie. It was strategically attached on the headboard of his bed, near his pillow.

Warmth flooded his chest and without even knowing it, a smile shone on his face.

There was a knock on the door, the sound pushed him right out of his daydream.

"–Said I'm good, thanks!" Peter shouted to be heard, presumably talking to his aunt but he wasn't.

The door opened and Tony took a step forward before stopping dead in his tracks.

His lovely Peter was unaware of his arrival so he was able to drink his fill without feeling too embarrassed over his gawking.

In the shop, the color and material of the suit had caught both their eyes. Tony knew right away that it would be perfect for the younger man but Peter hadn't been so sure, despite looking at it with such longing.

Looking at him now, Tony was in a daze, stunned by how absolutely gorgeous his boyfriend looked. He managed to pull himself together and save his reputation.

In an attempt to look casual, he leaned against the door, a lazy but appreciative smile on his face.

"You look stunning, Pete," Tony complimented him. "My only regret now… is that everyone at the restaurant will get to see just how handsome you look. But I can't complain, can I? Nope, not, at all. This is me not complaining because… because I'm just so damn lucky you chose to be with me."

At the sound of this beloved, familiar voice, Peter turned back around with a surprised expression. A word was about to come out his lips but it got choked back into his throat.

Tony was breathtaking. Literally.

"H-hey, hey, hi. When… w-when did you get here?" Peter stumbled through the sentence.

The clumsiness was a unique quality of his, but Tony only found it endearing and entirely adorable. The older man gave a teasing smile, cocking his head and pairing it with a casual shrug.

"Just now," he admitted, "just in time to get the best view in the house."

Tony's compliments sank in after the young man blinked hastily for a short while to take in the heart stopping, smoldering hot looks of his date.

A blush heated his cheeks and Peter pushed a stray lock behind his ear.

"Thanks," he managed a polite response now that finally his brain was _mostly_ back in working order.

Peter strolled forward to get closer.

"You don't look too bad yourself," he teased in return and quickly glanced behind Tony's back to make sure May was nowhere to be seen.

Satisfied, he took yet another step and pushed himself up to plant a kiss on Tony's lips.

Kissing Peter was as natural as breathing and Tony found it hard to pull away. His arm slipped around the younger man's waist, more than happy to have this sweet kiss linger.

Almost reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Just need one thing, then I can spend the whole night romancing and wooing you."

Tony gave him a cheeky wink before he went to retrieve the jacket. He held it up towards the younger man to help him put it on.

Peter's eyes moved from Tony to the jacket and back again. In some extraordinary way, the man put all his worries to rest. All insecure thoughts were silenced, leaving behind rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile.

He extended his arms and twisted his body accordingly so that the sleeves could slip back on. Firm and experienced hands straightened his jacket down the middle, leaving the few buttons open to show off the delicate, flowery pattern that adorned the inner lining.

"Consider me ready to be wooed," Peter said with eagerness aplenty while looking up, deep within the other's eyes.

Out of both need and habit, he caught Tony's hand to intertwine their fingers together. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice how sweaty his palms were.

The older man gave him a warm smile and before they set off on their date, Tony brought their clasped hands up. He pressed a tender kiss over the younger man's knuckles. The look in his brown eyes was just as earnest, full of sincerity and wonder.

"Plan has been set in motion," Tony said teasingly. "Be prepared, I'll knock your socks off."

Tony kept the mood light while always making sure there was a smile on Peter's face.

The dinner was… perfect. Not perfect in the sense that everything went according to plan, but perfect in that whatever problems they bumped into, they both overcame it.

Tony had insisted on driving them into the city. He had wanted the date to have a personal touch and he knew his boyfriend was still a bit self-conscious about being driven around. A limo wasn't exactly the most low key ride ever, and he liked the idea of personally driving them.

Their reservation for the dinner had been entered incorrectly. It was set an hour after they arrived and the staff had been nervous about upsetting the great Tony Stark.

It was Valentine's Day though, and while the restaurant was packed with dining customers, Tony didn't want to ruin the mood.

They spent the hour away at the bar, their two heads leaning together, murmuring casual conversation like secrets. Peter's brown eyes were mesmerizing in the dim light, seeming to glow with pleasure.

The hour went by quickly, lost in soft chatter and casual touches. They had appetizers to soften their appetite. A drink or two accompanied the food, the amount of alcohol way below their limit but just enough that the world softened around them.

By the time their table was ready, Tony almost suggested they go back to his penthouse right then and there. But seeing the beautiful smile on Peter's face, Tony made himself wait.

He had promised his boyfriend a candlelit dinner and even though he was sure Peter was well and properly wooed, he wouldn't stop there.

The candlelit dinner was a success and it was the best memory both would ever have. The picture taken then would be one of the favorites that Tony would ever come to possess.

The city was lit up in all its colorful glory in the background. Peter was rosy cheeked from Tony's sweet whispers, a shy but pleased smile on his face. And Tony had such a goofy but genuine smile that stretched from ear to ear. His face was slightly tilted, parted lips brushing against Peter's curls.

It was them, Peter and Tony, immortalized forever in digital data as the loving and silly couple they were.

Tony loved it.

And when they arrived back at the penthouse, Tony's scarf was curled around Peter's neck. It was damn freezing for February and just that small gesture showed how he truly cared for his boyfriend.

He slipped an arm around Peter's trim waist, tucking him close to his side as they rode the elevator up.

"Thank you for this," Tony couldn't help but express, "For… For being with me. Here. For talking sense into me all those months ago."

He kissed the top of Peter's head.

"I don't know where I'd be without you, kiddo," Tony murmured.

Tilting up, Peter's eyebrows showed a bit of surprise. Yet the young man's eyes were soft with adoration over this man that made all of his dreams come true.

Throughout the night he had been smiling so wide and so often that his cheeks were hurting. A small price to pay for happiness. Led by Tony's careful planning, by his calm and controlled demeanor, nothing could have possibly ruined their date. Not even aliens.

All that worrying had been a waste of time. Or, well, there was still something left to do. Something that Peter was looking forward to since the very start of their relationship. Before that, even.

He nodded, a wicked gleam playing in his big brown eyes.

"You're welcome," Peter couldn't keep a straight face and scrunched up his nose while fighting back a grin. Finally, he shook his head, curls bouncing around with the movement.

"No, I thank you, for everything you've done for me… and for tonight. It's… it's the best night of my life." The lingering traces of humor faded entirely from his face as he looked up at the older man with silent longing.

Peter held a tissue in his hands and for the duration of the elevator ride, he was twisting it around and around, essentially shredding it to pieces by the time they arrived at the penthouse.

With Tony's palm gently touching him over his lower back, the young man stepped forward. He had been here before countless times, yet there was nervousness in his step as if he was entering a place unfamiliar.

This was finally it. His heart swelled and pounded, close to erupting. Waiting one more minute would be a minute too long, so Peter twisted around to grip Tony's hand with his own that was cold and sweaty at the same time.

The lights of the city created a glowing mist outside the huge windows of the living room, behind Peter's dark form that pulled Tony in.

"Tony…" he let out with a wanton little tone and caught his lips for an urgent kiss.

The kiss took Tony by surprise but he had wanted to kiss and touch Peter all night. The sudden urgency was what caught him off guard but he rolled with it.

It was the easiest thing for Tony to wrap his arms around the younger man. Even easier to kiss those soft lips he'd been glancing at throughout the night.

It would've been so easy to forget himself and just take and take… Let his desires run rampant and truly lose control.

But.

But this was Peter, the love of his life.

Tony took control of the kiss. His fingers slipped into those wild curls he loved so much and with a tilt of his head, slowed the kiss to a much slower but sensual pace. When he pulled back, they were both breathless with pounding hearts.

He stroked a thumb over Peter's lips and cupped his face as he looked into his eyes.

"No rush, sweetheart," Tony said softly. "C'mon, as much as I loved seeing you in this suit, let's get you outta these, hmm?"

Tony led him into the bedroom and as he did, he loosened his tie and let it hang casually around his neck. Once inside, he turned towards Peter and let his eyes really take him in.

His Peter was so handsome. So breathtaking.

Tony couldn't help but get close again, backing him up until the door pressed against his back. He stole more kisses, hungry with increasing desire. Each one still maintained that slow, passionate pace, a buildup for what was to come.

Peter kissed back, still getting impatient from time to time, but Tony's touches didn't let things get out of hand. He was thankful that his partner took control, there was safety in it.

With his back against the door, he gripped the man's loose tie to drag it down just slightly so that their lips would stay connected. Their combined hasty breaths melted into one another.

Gradually, with the efforts of two sets of hands, Peter's jacket was coming off, slipping down his built yet slender arms to touch the floor.

The lights were on but dim, and Peter could see the way Tony was looking back at him, with the same unapologetic desire.

Next, his shaky hands tugged at Tony's jacket, a roll of the man's shoulders helped to shrug it off. Peter gasped softly into the kiss as the anticipation rose inside him to the point that it was making him dizzy.

"I want you, Tony," he whispered even though they both knew it.

The heat of his body had already skyrocketed, his pants had gotten tight.

"You got me, sweetheart," Tony replied in between kisses. "All yours–" Another kiss, another hungry sound. "–as long as you want me…"

"I don't… I don't want to wait anymore," Peter's voice was nothing more than a whisper. If it was just a little bit louder, it would break.

Tony didn't want to wait either, but he didn't want to rush either. It was becoming harder by the minute to continue this slow pace, but he wanted this moment to last. He wanted to watch the pleasure fill those honey brown eyes and catalog all the different sounds his Peter made for him.

"Here–" Tony slipped a muscled thigh between Peter's legs and pressed it right against the hard outline he felt earlier.

At the same time, his hands slipped from Peter's waist down to that sinful ass he'd been teased with for the better part of the year. He gave it a nice squeeze, satisfaction bubbling from deep within when it pulled a shocked, but delighted gasp from the younger man.

He massaged it and soft groans reverberated against Peter's mouth as he used his grasp to pull their bodies tight.

His own cock was half hard in his pants, undeniable proof of just how badly Tony wanted him.

"Just like this," Tony murmured, voice dropping low with want. "Let me feel you, just like this…"

Peter always got like this, even when they were doing nothing but kissing. Having his senses dialed up to eleven all the time came with consequences, it messed with his libido. _Tony_ messed with his libido too, he was to blame just the same.

"Ah…" his fingers dug deep into the man's button-up shirt, fabric wrinkling under blunt fingernails.

Slow and sensually, their bodies moved together. Tony's thigh gave him enough friction for his eyes to squeeze shut in pleasure, for his own hips to spring into motion without concern or shame.

"That's it, baby," Tony groaned, warm breath ghosting along the sensitive skin. "Just like that… God, you're so gorgeous like this… Wanna make you feel good, Pete."

Tony's touches and hot whispers led him on. A curse was about to break free from Peter's lips but it got swallowed down. A little more and his feet were barely touching the ground.

Silent whimpers met Tony's skin, as Peter bared down, pressing so hard against him while his tight body shuddered over and over again.

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry-" Peter gasped before it was even over, muscles trembling still with the intensity of his climax.

Regret, he felt so much regret, he didn't mean to ruin it. Panting, he kept his forehead pressed against Tony's shoulder, the only available hiding place at the moment.

Tony knew what it meant the moment he felt Peter shudder and fall apart against him. Why did that turn him on so much?

He felt even more fever hot than before. It was the knowledge that he had given Peter pleasure that had done it.

To stop the litany of apologies, Tony kissed him again. Even if Peter came, his cock was still hard, still pressed against the other's thigh.

"You're beautiful when you come," Tony told him with a soft groan. "Don't be sorry, I love seeing you fall apart for me. This isn't the end, baby, unless you want it to be?"

The last bit was asked sincerely, no pout or even a hint of teasing.

A frantic shake of Peter's head was all that he got as a first response. The young man clung onto him, refusing to let go.

Tony nosed along Peter's jawline, just breathing in the scent of his skin.

"We can take a nice bath, soak in the hot tub and clean up," Tony suggested just in case Peter was done for the night. Then because he wanted to remind Peter that he was perfectly fine with whatever pace he wanted. "Maybe we can watch another movie and cuddle up on the couch?"

"No, no, please no," Peter used words now. The last thing he wanted was for this to end.

He still felt so hot but that was not important. Tony… He was right there before him. After this amazing night, he had to have more of him.

The man that embodied all his hopes and dreams was right there, he only had to reach out and touch him.

"I want to keep going… Want to… feel you." Peter panted, flushed still while his hands slid down the man's shirt, over the muscles of his chest and stomach.

"Can I?" With his head tilted down, he turned his wanting gaze back up to find Tony's.

Tony nuzzled against his jaw and then pressed a kiss to his panting mouth.

"You can do anything you want," Tony allowed, "but let's clean you up first."

He led the younger man to the bed. His hands slid to the front of Peter's body, pausing only for a moment until he got the green light to unbuckle his belt. He helped him step out of his clothes and kissed each available stretch of skin.

His shoulders, his collarbones, his hip bone. His knee. They all received a kiss.

Then when it was his turn, Tony stood and asked, "Do you want to, or should I…?"

An audible little gulp came from Peter's throat while he knelt on the bed, all naked, staring at Tony. The faint lighting cast soft shadows on both their bodies, illuminating them with an orange glow.

"I–" Peter's voice broke, too much excitement rushing through his veins. So much, in fact, that his spent member was once again taking an interest.

"I want to do it," He was already shuffling closer to the edge of the bed to reach him.

There was something so intimate about undressing another person. Tony felt a thrill at the thought that he'd get to experience this with Peter.

He stepped closer and let his hands drop so that Peter could take over.

One last time, Peter looked up at him to get his permission, before all his attention turned to what was in front of him.

His curled fingers reached out, hesitant yet eager at the same time. The suit jacket was long gone, but the tie slid off of Tony's shoulders with a soft hiss. The button-up was removed next, each button slipped carefully from its place.

Tony had long since gotten over any form of body shyness. He knew he was desired by many, but under Peter's gaze, he felt a small fissure of doubt.

Peter was fit and in the prime of his life. So beautifully sculpted and hard panes of lean muscle. Tony's body had been through a lot and the number of scars was a testament to that. The years had also started to take a toll and while he still had defined muscles from all his hard work, they weren't as defined as that of his boyfriend's.

His shoulders tensed the tiniest bit when the shirt was pushed open, conscious of the little bit of fat that had formed around his middle. Stubborn thing, human bodies, but Tony kept his eyes on Peter's face and found only curiosity and wonder as he explored.

Tony's shoulders relaxed and his eyes slipped halfway shut in pleasure, happy to know he was giving Peter what he needed.

There was no force strong enough in this world that could stop Peter from exploring Tony's lower half.

Slowly, he rubbed over the bulge, he couldn't make out much like this and his imagination ran wild. He had felt Tony's erection before, seemed to be big, bigger than him.

The sound of the zipper was almost as loud as Peter's hammering heart in the quiet of the bedroom. Dark underwear was revealed underneath, the shape and size of Tony's cock was even more defined.

Peter touched him, focused and biting his lip so damn hard that it was turning crimson. Fondling him over the fabric, he didn't make a peep until he gripped the waistband of Tony's underwear.

"I… I'll just…" Peter mumbled, looking back up again for a split second. His cock was fully erect between his pressed close thighs, a pearl of precum glistening at the very top of his tip.

"Go on, sweetheart," Tony encouraged.

He was using every bit of his will to stop himself from chucking his pants right off. It felt as though their roles were reversed and Tony was the one eager for things to progress. A slow, deep breath helped calm those rioting emotions.

"It feels good when you touch me," he said reassuringly. He then leaned down and kissed him, something he felt he needed to do.

His pants slipped down his legs and pooled to the floor. His underwear was the last thing left and he was leaving it to Peter to remove.

Carefully, the young man pulled it all the way down, letting Tony's cock spring free. Peter must have stopped breathing as he took in the shape of him, it was so gorgeous. Full of defined veins that trailed down the shaft to the finely trimmed dark hairs that climbed up Tony's belly.

Gaping, Peter blinked slowly, so slowly and so half-heartedly that his big brown eyes were never really fully concealed behind his eyelids.

"I'm gonna join you in the bed now, okay?"

"Mm? Mhm," Peter muttered a response as his thoughts got back in gear.

Tony enjoyed the slow tease of having Peter's hands on him but he couldn't help wanting to return the touches as well. He wanted to entangle himself in the other's embrace and enjoy Peter's sweet mouth in his.

With a nod, the young man shuffled aside so that Tony could climb up in the bed with him. As soon as he did so, Peter pulled him in to feel his lips.

Tony moaned at the contact, freely showing the pleasure he got from this simple act. He leaned in, one knee on the bed to help him balance as he chased after Peter's lips.

"I take it back…" Peter let his murmur into the kiss, "You're not the most handsome man alive, you're… no man at all," It was embarrassing to say that stuff but Peter's need was so great that he didn't care for Tony's likely teases.

The blush that warmed his cheeks was steadily spreading down his neck and up to the tip of his ears.

"You're unreal, Tony, it's not fair, not fair," he let himself go, pinned under Tony's weight, legs spread apart.

There was nothing between them, no clothes, no underwear. Bare skin rubbed over bare skin, exciting them both. Before he got _too_ excited, Peter pressed his soles into the mattress and pulled them closer to his body.

"I'm ready, I want this, please," Even as he said that, his heated frame was shivering under Tony, a testament to Peter's unbearable impatience.

Tony kissed him softly and ran his hand up and down Peter's side. His fingertips slipped over the bumps of his ribs, up and down, in a soothing caress.

"Soon, baby," Tony promised him. He kissed him once more before he reached into the bedside for the lube and condoms before falling back into Peter's embrace. "Still gotta get you ready."

"Ever done this, baby? Even just during some solo time?" Tony asked, just so he would know how to pace himself.

He still wanted to be careful, still wanted to take his time, but Peter's answer would help him figure out what his young lover was familiar with.

With a shake of his head, Peter gave him a silent answer. For reasons foretold, Peter never had the need to stimulate himself more than, well, a little. This was his first time with another man but also, his first time exploring the great pleasures his body could provide.

Peter kept his eyes on Tony, never leaving him, not for a second. Theoretically, he knew what was about to happen, so he shuffled back on the bed to lay back down with a couple of pillows nudged between him and the headboard.

"I'm- I'm really clean, you, uhm, don't need to worry about that," he mumbled, clearly referring to the nether regions with which Tony was about to play.

Peter's heart couldn't wait.

His legs were quivering as he forced them apart.

Tony had no doubt that Peter was telling the truth. He, himself, had been very meticulous in grooming himself for their date tonight. Beard trimmer, hair styled perfectly, even though now it was ruffled from Peter's touch.

With the bottle of lube on standby, Tony really looked at his soon to be lover and noticed how nervous he was. It was understandable. His brave and courageous boyfriend found it so easy to throw himself in the face of danger in their everyday lives as a superhero, but this was different.

He was trusting Tony with his heart and his body.

Tony got on his knees and settled himself between his beloved's legs. Leaning over the younger man, he took the time to kiss him soundly, one hand caressing up and down his side in a soothing manner.

The heat between their bodies was enough to make him melt and his hard cock rubbed against Peter's erection. With one large hand, he was able to encompass them both, giving slow, almost teasing strokes.

"I'll take care of you, sweetheart," Tony promised. "It may feel a bit uncomfortable but it shouldn't hurt. You tell me right away if you need me to slow down or you want to stop, okay, baby?"

Quick nods came in confirmation. Peter's eyebrows were already pinched together, his lip sucked in while pleasure erupted through his lower half. Already, his fingers wrinkled the sheets and they were nowhere near getting started. Or so Peter's inexperience declared, unaware that even now, he was amidst making love with his one and only.

Tony's hips started to thrust, slowly and sensually, their cocks rubbing together. He got a bit of lube to slick their lengths and with a soft groan, Tony started to move against his lover.

"Want you to relax for me," Tony whispered against his gasping mouth. "Just wanna make you feel good again, Peter. Let me?"

He could tease and work Peter up all night if this was all Peter wanted. Just seeing the pleasure transform the younger man's face into a look of pure ecstasy was more than enough to have Tony feeling on edge.

How did he get so lucky to have this man in his life?

Peter's head pushed back into the pillows as his lips parted, letting out gasp after gasp.

"Tony… Tony…" he chanted, wound up to the fullest under the older man. "I'm getting close again," he let out breathlessly and peeked up at Tony with a hint of desperation.

Features shaped by pleasure, forehead shiny with sweat, Peter couldn't deny himself the sight of his cock pressing against Tony's.

"Oh… ah… I'll relax, I will, I want it," Words pushed out of his lungs with difficulty as he was doing anything but relaxing.

Tony slowed down, attentive to Peter's needs.

"Too much? Not enough?" Tony prompted. "Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you."

"You! I want you!" Peter had no answers other than the obvious. Swept up by desire, the world around him, around the both of them, had seized existing.

It was too much and yet not enough. Was it ever going to be enough?

Tony trailed kisses down Peter's jaw and nuzzled beneath his ear. His beard scratched against Peter's skin, leaving faint lines of pink in its wake.

His tongue peeked out, licking teasingly as he headed his way down to the younger man's collarbone. He released his hold on their erections as slippery fingers trailed down between Peter's legs over his hard cock and past his soft testicles. Tony gently rubbed against his lover's untouched hole, slicking it with lube.

"Breathe, Pete," Tony instructed, "Not gonna push in yet, but I need you to breathe for me. The more relaxed you are, the better."

He nuzzled against him once more then kissed the excited ticking of his pulse right at his throat.

"Bear down for me and it'll be easier…" Tony murmured, still circling… massaging… just letting his lover get used to the feeling of being touched there.

It was good. Peter mewled at the cold lube but before long, it warmed up, drawing heat from Tony's hot fingers and Peter's sizzling skin.

The tightness in his belly eased, encouraged by Tony's whispers that were leading him through this carefully. Peter felt kept, adored. He felt atop the highest mountain peak.

Under his arms, Peter's hands dove to grip around Tony's back. Right into his shoulder blades, his fingers rubbed red lines.

And he kept on breathing as Tony instructed, in and out, slowly. A perfect contrast to the pounding of his young heart. Another breath and _ah_ –

"Tony," he called out into his loved one's lips. "It's good, feels good, doesn't hurt. Is it… is it good for you too?" Whispers full of need came, accompanied by cut off little breaths and a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, baby," Tony promised him, "you're making me feel so good right now… Feels like heaven when I'm with you."

One more circle before Tony decided to continue on.

"Gonna put a finger in, okay, sweetheart? Just bear down for me and breathe just like you're doing now," Tony told him before he nudged his fingertip inside.

With lube, it slid in nice and slick. He felt it the moment Peter's body clenched down, a natural response. So he waited, just letting Peter adjust to this new sensation.

"Does it feel okay, Peter?" Tony asked, nuzzling against his sweat damp curls. "You're doing so well for me, baby, doing so good already…"

For a moment, Peter laid there, surprised by the weird sensation. He nodded to ensure that Tony didn't pull back, yet soon after, shook his head as well, for nicely convoluted conclusions.

"It's weird," Peter admitted with a gasp, but Tony's murmurs reassured him once more, helped him relax just enough to not clamp down on the man's finger.

"Feels tight," Even as he said that, the feeling was already shifting. His tight rim adjusted around the digit, allowing for it to sink in further.

Rapid breaths followed, and Peter didn't need to speak for Tony to know he was starting to… like it. A gentle nudge of the young man's hips sought to push down, to take more of his finger until the tightness returned.

Then Peter's belly clenched all over again, his loose grip flexed.

"I didn't think… it would feel like this…" he even managed to spare a little laugh while drowning in Tony's kisses. Just as quickly, the humor drained from his eyes that looked up at the man pleadingly.

" _More_ …"

Tony smiled into the kiss. He didn't want to deny him, but he didn't want to rush him either.

He gave him more, anyway. More friction, more sensation. Carefully, he started to pump his finger in and out, attentive to every minute change in Peter's expression.

It also filled him with awe to see the way the younger man's face flushed and grew lax with pleasure.

"So good…" Tony continued to praise him.

Once he was confident that Peter was ready to move on, he slipped his lone finger out, added some more lube, and then pressed two digits inside.

It was a time consuming effort but it was worth it. More than that, it was necessary because Tony wanted this to be perfect for Peter. It was almost a desperate desire, his need to make sure his young lover would look back on this time and just _know_ how much he meant to Tony.

Sex was supposed to feel good. Body shyness and maybe some weirdness because it was new, but Peter was supposed to feel good about this. Everything Tony was doing was for him.

Two fingers became three and here, Tony had to pause. They had worked up to it, but it was still a lot. He could tell from the little crease that appeared between Peter's brows.

"Still good, sweetheart?" Tony asked.

He tipped the younger man's face towards his, brushing aside sweat damp curls and smoothing away the troubled line.

"I- I can't anymore, Tony, I can't anymore," Breathless and desperate, Peter's voice was rendered thick with his protests.

The words were almost like a splash of cold water. Tony was ready to fly off the mattress, about to do anything to make his boyfriend comfortable again.

But the worry faded as he realized the words meant something else. His tense shoulders relaxed and he slipped his fingers out of Peter's slick and loosened entrance.

The slow and careful process had tipped the young man's impatience into its breaking point. Rationally, it was what was best for him and for what was going to follow. But there was no sliver of logical thinking left in him.

He wanted Tony, he wanted him now. He yearned for him with such untamable passion that ache was a welcome trade off if it meant he could feel him sink inside.

"Please, I don't want to wait anymore, I'm ready, please," he begged in Tony's ear.

As much as Tony would rather prepare him for another thirty minutes, there was just no waiting for that long.

"I want to feel you, I want us… to become one," Peter's words come from deep within, from the most sacred place in his heart.

Tony couldn't deny him anymore. If anything, he'd take it nice and slow for him in the beginning and adjust to the situation. His own cock throbbed between his legs, an ache he had successfully ignored until now.

"We already are, Pete," Tony told him, but he still gave the younger man a grin.

He knew that Peter might retaliate for this. The careful preparation wasn't intended as teasing on Tony's part but he wouldn't blame his younger lover for seeing it that way.

He leaned in close, kissing him hard, before he pulled away.

"You know I can't say no to anything you want," Tony smiled, "And… and I admit, I was torturing myself there too. You're so handsome and perfect, Pete. It was like torture touching you like that, knowing we both wanted more…"

He retrieved the condom, effortlessly tearing a corner to open the package. Slick with lube, he pinched the tip before he rolled the condom down the length of his cock. A quick, measured stroke made sure it was properly slicked with lubrication and then he turned back towards his lover.

It felt so natural to slip between his legs and it felt so good to rub against him.

Tony's hands ran over his thighs and legs, hooking behind his knees and leading them around his hips.

"You want it like this?" He murmured against Peter's mouth. "Or you can ride me if you want. Let you control how much you take in."

He gave in to the desire to rub against him. His hips gave languid little rolls, providing the perfect amount of friction to tease his cock along Peter's erection and balls.

"Like this–" Peter whispered with no breath to spare. "Just like this."

Lips brushed over lips, chasing kiss after kiss.

There was silence, and then there was this, a moment of frozen time before an irrevocable change. It was the culmination of all their moments, all the happiness, all the sadness, all the emotions that ranged in between. But it wasn't an end, it was just the beginning.

Two hearts thumping hard and fast, triumphantly and yet with hints of despair. Perched at the very precipice of completion.

The sound of breaths that could never hope to suffice accompanied them.

"This is perfect," He needed Tony to be the one leading the action, because he knew, he would soon get lost in it.

Tony took just a moment longer as he memorized Peter's features. His curls were spread out on the pillow like a halo and his mouth parted, inviting. The warmth between their bodies and the warmth of their love… It truly was perfect.

Tony pressed closer, urged on by Peter's hungry hands and his trembling smile. He sealed his lips over his lover's as he nudged his hips closer. The tip of his cock nudged in as well, slipping slowly but surely into Peter's body.

Tony's name climbed all the way to his lips from the bottom of Peter's lungs as they emptied, but it didn't make it out. Dull ache stretched inside him, the same tightness and burn he had felt earlier only greater.

Yet, this was barely a fraction of what he was feeling. The discomfort was so closely intertwined with the surge of pleasure that he thought them to be one and the same.

Tony, _his_ Tony… The fling that had turned into a firestorm through the years of watching him from afar, was finally allowed to combust.

With little noises and whimpers resembling too close the sounds he made during an orgasm, Peter clung on, toes curling mid air to release some of the tension.

Tony made sure not to rush. Even with his body's base instincts pushing for more, for faster, his muscles obeyed his mind as he took his time. He paused about midway, breathing coming out in shallow pants.

Tight heat surrounded the length of his cock and he paused, seeking reassurance from the younger man beneath him. Another soft kiss was pressed to the corner of Peter's lips.

"This okay?" Tony murmured as he rubbed some warmth into Peter's raised thighs.

"Yes- yes-" Peter gasped as sweat dribbled down his body. He nodded, words just weren't persuasive enough. They were coming out too desperate.

Tony breathed out some of the tension he felt. He could see it though, just how _much_ Peter was feeling. The way his dark lashes fluttered told Tony that the experience was just on the right side of overwhelming.

He nuzzled close, hiding a silent groan against Peter's neck. Even though Tony was the more experienced one, being with Peter was just as overwhelming for him. Because… because he loved his funny, smart, and drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend.

He loved him and they were just… so good together. The next words that came out of Peter's mouth told him just how in sync they were.

"I love you, Tony, I love you," Peter's words came out like a prayer, whispered just between the two of them.

Tony erased those few inches that separated them and kissed him soundly. Peter's words rang in his mind, filled with the weight of his love.

His hand curved around Peter's cheek and he locked eyes with the younger man. Brown met brown, two souls connecting in body and soul.

"Love you, Pete," Tony told him, "Love you so much, baby… so much…"

Peter was so pliant and inviting beneath him. His lips were soft and sweet, and his arms, strong and assuring.

Tony moved with soft, gentle rocking motions, still mindful of how novel this experience was for Peter. He basked in the warmth of his body, all the while murmuring how Peter was so _good_ and so _perfect_ for him. A million words fell from his lips to describe the handsome brave young man he was so lucky to call his.

Just as he was Peter's.

Soon, Peter was able to take all of him and Tony groaned at the tightness that surrounded him. He still wouldn't let it fog his mind and he continued his work. It was a process but he found all those sensitive places inside of Peter that made the younger man's breath hitch and his toes curl in pleasure.

The strange sensation within Peter's body was swiftly shifting into something else. He thought it had been good this far, but the more Tony moved, the more gratifying the feeling became. Pleasure obtained so many layers.

Soon, his eyes were flying open, his mouth stretched apart as a rush of heat flooded his belly.

"Ah…! Tony…!" There was safety in knowing Tony's actions were deliberate. The man knew what he was doing to him, easily leading him up to that high and holding him there.

Tony moaned when he felt Peter tighten around him. He pushed back in, just like that, to stroke that sweet spot that rewarded him with such encouraging moans.

"There, baby?" Tony chuckled, eyes hooded with satisfaction.

"There-! It feels… so good!" The gleam of tears in his eyes never gathered enough room to grow and quickly dried.

"Mm…" Tony grunted and did it again and again.

The pleasure was clearly written on Peter's face and the older man hungered to do more, to give him more. The bed shook as he increased his pace, adding just a bit more force as he started to give his lover what he needed.

Sweat dripped from his hairline, cooling heated skin. He tossed his head back, ignoring the sweaty tendrils of hair that clung to his forehead. His focus was entirely on Peter and the way his mouth trembled, shaped into a blissed out 'O' as Tony made love to him.

He could feel Peter's cock pressed between their bellies and with one hand, he reached for it.

"Peter…" he sighed against his mouth, "You feel so good, baby… Wanna make… you feel so good…"

He started to stroke the hard length in sync with his thrusts. The amount of precum Peter was leaking by then was more than enough to slick his entire length. Tony's hand pumped, up and down, up and down, steady with just the right amount of friction to make Peter squeeze his eyes shut as the pleasure doubled, then tripled.

Tony's fingers tightened around his cock and with it, Peter's body clenched uncontrollably. He was seeing stars, squealing for air while his fingers dug into the back of Tony's neck.

Pleasure felt like a torrent, flooding him more and more with every rub Tony gave him, every thrust in his tight hole.

" _Tonyy_ …" The young man keened next to his ear.

Peter had never called out to Tony this way before. Higher in pitch and fueled by an unbearable need, the name ripped from his burning lips when he came.

His cock pulsed in Tony's hand, squirting out spurts of cum even if Peter had come not that long ago. All his senses were consumed with lust and love.

 _TonyTonyTony_ …

Moans of fulfillment pushed out from his shuddering form. His mind went blank for that split second when he felt Tony pushing in the deepest. Squeezing him the tightest.

Peter _needed_ to look at him. Too heavy to fully open, his eyelids danced softly, eyes made into narrow slits making it possible for him to glimpse at his lover.

Objective accomplished, Tony allowed himself to be fully present in his pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut with the threat of rolling to the back of his head and with lips parted, Tony chased after his own orgasm.

It didn't take much effort. Peter was warm and tight around his aching cock. Every thrust into his lover had Tony groaning harshly and unrestrained.

He could no longer hold himself up, consumed as he was by the need to press close. Peter's heart hammered against his chest, his own heart beating back against his ribcage in an answering call.

His name, spoken by his love, only stroked the flames inside him.

" _Pete_ …" It was exhaled right against Peter's neck, lips brushing softly against sensitive skin.

Tony came with a harsh shudder as he sank in deep. He held Peter close in an almost bruisingly tight grip as he gave his all, emptying into his lover's body with stilted thrusts.

In the aftermath, his eyes opened, dazed for just a moment before they focused on the vision beneath him. Tony smiled and turned them on their sides. The cleanup was quick and efficient, the condom disposed and a spare washcloth used to wipe them down. Once done, he nuzzled against Peter's face, fingers curled in Peter's hair.

"How you feeling…?" Tony murmured. He stroked the edge of a cheekbone, lovingly and full of tenderness.

Next to him, nuzzling in close, so close that his nose was touching Tony's, Peter murmured sweet nothings in response. It was downright impossible to describe how he was feeling but he didn't really have to.

Glistening with sweat, his flushed face was glowing with the most spent, blissed out smile. All his adoration and amazement poured out his sparkling eyes, and after each breath, a little sound of astonishment followed.

"Tony…" he let out and pressed his lips on the other's, pulling back just as quickly to suck in a breath.

Peter was so happy that a small chuckle escaped his lips while he was still unable to answer Tony's simple question.

It took a few moments before he could look him in the eye and say, "Incredible… incredible… When… when can we go again?"

Tony had worried for a moment that it hadn't been what Peter was expecting but those words… The older man chuckled and buried his face in the crook of Peter's neck.

"Nap. Or cuddles, first," Tony demanded with a hint of laughter. "Then… Yeah, maybe we can do more."

He tilted his face to kiss Peter's jaw and then settled in, arms wrapped around the other. He didn't think he'd be able to resist for long, but then again, it wasn't like he wanted to.

"Second thought," Tony said as he sat up. "We can continue this in the shower. If you're feeling up to it?"

Peter grinned widely. His chest and heartbeat were still too rapid from the high that slowly drained away, leaving behind a fuzzy glow.

"No… You're right…" The young man gave in, eyes softening as he playfully tugged Tony back close to him.

"Cuddles first."

"Cuddles first," Tony agreed and kissed Peter's forehead before settling right back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗 💗 💗  
> 💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [still-lovelygarnet](Http://still-lovelygarnet.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
